Muscle Memory
by WickedLittleMachine
Summary: AU: Callie and Arizona meet in a small bar on a month long trip to Australia with their friends, but will a mere thirty days together be enough for them? Or will they end up craving each other more than they could have ever thought possible?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Come on Cal, losen up a little, I mean we are in _Australia_! Come out and have drinks with us. Please?" The red-head said with a pout to her best friend, who had herself wrapped up into a burrito in their hotel room, despite the unbelievable summer heat.

"Ads, I'm really not in the mood.." The brunette groaned out and covered her head, hoping if her friend couldn't see her, and if she ignored her long enough, that she would eventually just give up and leave without her.

A few seconds after she finished that thought, she was roughly shoved onto the floor.

"Well I am sorry but I'm not going to let you waste this trip by sulking all alone in the hotel room because of, _You-Know-Who_. Get up, get dressed, we're leaving in 20, and I already told everyone that we would be joining them on our first night out." Callie just rolled onto her stomach and pressed her face into the carpet and grumbled to herself.

"Calliope Iphe- Iphe-whatever, Torres you better get up right now, or I will-" She was quickly cut off with a glare from her best friend at the use, or the attempt of the use of her full name.

"Fine, but I'm showering so you guys are just gonna have to wait an extra 15 minutes, and no complaining about it or I will go right back to bed and stay there for as long as humanly possible." The brunette said with a raised eyebrow, challenging her friend to disagree with her conditions.

"Fine, fine. You smell like you've been sleeping in a sewer for weeks anyways." The redhead said with a small smirk.

Callie just rolled her eyes and begrudgingly got up off of the floor and untangled herself from the covers she had herself cozily rolled up in before walking towards the bathroom to shower and get herself ready for a night out.

"You have 45 minutes maximum or I will come in there and drag you out whether you're ready or not!" She heard being shouted at her through the closed door.

Nearly an hour later while Addison had been relaxing on the balcony of their room, almost not hearing her friend come out of the bathroom and start to leave the room, shouting a quick "Hurry up, let's get this over with already" over her shoulder and leaving without waiting to see if the redhead was coming with her. She just chuckled and shook her head to herself and followed the obviously irritated brunette.

* * *

"Teds, seriously? We literally just got here not even 3 hours ago and you already want to go out? I'm tired" The blonde whined and flopped onto her bed.

"Yes, I want to go out and you are coming with me! We gotta make the best of this trip. God knows when we're going to be able to do something like this again."

"I'm sorry but that doesn't make going out and getting black out drunk right after arriving, any more appealing to me."

"Hey now, I never said anything about getting _'black out drunk', _I just want to go out and have some fun!" Teddy said using air quotes and shaking her head.

"Fine, you know what? Let's go." Arizona said not feeling like arguing with her at the moment.

The darker haired girl simply grinned at her friend, having a feeling that tonight was going to be an absolutely _great _night for the both of them.

* * *

_**AN: **__This is my first actual attempt at writing a fanfic. I'm still not 100% sure that I want to keep going through with it, but I do have a general outline planned out. So if you'd like to see more, please let me know! I'm also looking for someone who'd like to just brainstorm with me and help keep me motivated to write, and possibly be a beta for me? If you're interested PM me! This has just been looked over very quickly, as I didn't want to wait too long to post it and end up talking myself out of doing this, so sorry for any spelling/grammar/general mistakes. Constructive criticism is extremely encouraged. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The quick beat of a popular pop song blared through the crowded club Arizona and Teddy had somehow ended up in. The lighter haired blonde having to concentrate more than normal to hear her friend.

"I'm going to go get the first round, go find us somewhere to sit yeah?"

She nodded a quick affirmation before weaving through the dance floor, and after a quick search, found an empty table before sitting down and waiting for Teddy to bring her her much needed first drink of the night.

The blonde slowly scanned her eyes through the people in the club, hoping to find anyone who stood out to her, no luck.

She'd been so concentrated on the strangers around her that she hadn't noticed her darker haired friend approach and place a vodka soda in front of her.

She jumped slightly before giving a small smile and mouthed 'thanks'. Teddy just nodded and sipped her drink and nodded her head to the beat of the music.

A few more drinks later, Arizona was happily buzzed, dragging her friend out onto the dance floor with her.

They only stopped once they could no longer stand the heat of the bodies so close to their own and were growing tired of the annoyingly persistent men trying to persuade them to join them at a party that was about to start on the other side of town, they decided they'd leave to find somewhere that they could just sit and talk quietly until they were ready to head back to their hotel.

* * *

Callie and her group of friends had started their night off with a couple of drinks at the bar in their hotel before venturing out and agreeing to just settle at a small bar a few blocks away.

They had been there for about an hour or so before the brunette had finally lost the sour mood she thought she wouldn't be able to get out of.

She had been sitting in a booth with Addison and a few other people before the majority of her group had decided they were going to go to somewhere else and that they would meet her and Addison later on.

"This isn't so bad, now is it?" Callie heard her friend slur to her, a little too close to her ear than she found comfortable.

"No, you were right, this is something I needed." She said while gently shoving the red-head away from her.

"You know, you should just always listen to me. I happen to be very good at this whole having fun and being happy thing, usually" Addison said with an adamant nod and wide eyes.

"Alright, I'll consider it." The caramel-skinned girl said with snicker.

There was an offended _'I'm serious!_' shouted at her, making most of the people in the quiet bar look their way, and she shushed her friend, narrowing her eyes "Okay! Be quiet, jeez."

The red-head simply gave her an irritated look, so she decided to go get another drink, not feeling like she'd be able to deal with her unless she was as drunk as her.

She had planned on just getting a beer, but after hearing a very excited "I love this song!" from their booth, she went for tequila instead.

After quickly shooting two shots back, she grimaced and shook her head quickly at the burn, turning to go back to her friend when she unexpectedly got bumped into, almost falling over, just barely being able to save herself by grabbing onto the nearest object possible.

That being, the stool of a tall, dirty blonde, the movement making her jerk forward, and causing her drink to completely spill out onto the person she was facing.

Callie stood there for a moment, her mouth slightly open with shock, and before she could say anything there was an exasperated "You have got to be _fucking _kidding me." from the blonde, who's shirt was now mostly covered in the liquid that was previously in her friends glass.

"I-I am so sorry! I just..." Callie trailed off, not really knowing what she could say that would be helpful at this point "-sorry." she finished quietly with a grimace.

She could see the blonde's jaw tense, just for a fraction of a second before a mostly forced smile was plastered on her face, two completely _adorable_ dimples popping.

"It's not your fault, don't apologize." She said before heading towards the bathroom to try and dry herself off.

She met the eyes of the darker haired girl, who was just watching the two of them with raised eyebrows, in the years of knowing her friend, she had never seen her just brush something like this off so quickly.

After calling over the bartender and telling him that she would pay for the next few rounds for the two blondes, she followed the blonde with the bright blue eyes hoping she'd be able to help out somehow.

* * *

Once Arizona had made it into the dirty bathroom of the bar, she cursed under her breath when she realized that there was only a hand dryer there, and no paper towels.

Shaking her shirt lightly, she tried to wring it out as best she could, trying to figure out something she could do to dry it out that didn't involve her leaning awkwardly under the dryer and looking like an idiot.

Weighing her options, she decided she would just take it off and hold it under the dryer until it was dry enough to be worn, not even really considering the possibility of someone else coming in.

After about a minute of holding her damp shirt underneath the weak hand dryer, she just leaned her head against the wall and closed her eyes, the irritation of her day starting to slowly seep in.

She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she probably wouldn't have even noticed the girl with the short, blue streaked hair from earlier enter if it weren't for the nervous "Hey how's your- Oh! Oh God I'm sorry I didn't realize you were..."

The brunette trailed off and tried to will herself to not look at the blonde anywhere except for her face. No luck.

Arizona quickly straightened herself up and tried to cover herself up with her shirt, even though Callie had already been able to get a pretty good look.

The brunette snapped her eyes back up to Arizona's face, her cheeks slightly pink, but Arizona couldn't tell if it was because she had been drinking or not.

Callie awkwardly smiled and said "Just wanted to make sure everything was going okay in here"

She barked out a laugh and smiled at the girl with the dark hair, and dark eyes "Yeah, yeah it's good. You really don't have to worry, no need to cry over spilled alcohol."

"I don't think that's how the saying goes.." Callie teased "But close enough I guess."

Arizona giggled and thought about what to do now, then decided to just put her shirt back on even though it wasn't completely dry yet.

The blonde turned around and washed her hands quickly since they were sticky by now, and then felt the brunette's presence v_ery_ close to her back. She tensed slightly, not entirely sure why, and looked up at the mirror and right into the extremely expressive eyes of the girl who's name she still had not learned.

Callie just stared right back at her, completely confident in herself, despite not having a plan on what she was doing or not even knowing why she was basically pressing the cute blonde up against the sick.

They just stood there, staring at each other through the mirror, neither knowing what they should do from here.

They both seemed to have come to the same idea, Arizona quickly turning around to face Callie, and the brunette gently cupped her face and kissed her slowly before pulling away and smiling before walking out, leaving the blonde wondering what the hell had just happened.

* * *

_**AN: **__Didn't expect to have another chapter already written and up by now, but I couldn't really get this idea out of my head, so here we are. Again this has just been very quickly looked over, so my apologies for any mistakes. Reviews are greatly appreciated, and I'm open to any suggestions you may have for this story, as now that I've started it I doubt I'll be able to not go through until the end. Constructive criticism is not only welcome but encouraged. Please let me know what you think! _


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_Not that anyone has brought it up so far, but the title of this story also the name of a song I'm really into right now, and it should make more sense about why I called it that later on. I'm kind of having some trouble with this whole inspiration thing already unfortunately. But as a person who has no social life, no job, and nothing to do, I hope that I can be someone who updates a lot. Keep the reviews coming! They help me get the motivation to write more. Thanks a whole bunch to everyone who's reviewed, followed and favourited this story so far! _

* * *

Minutes after Callie had left, Arizona still stood in her spot staring at the door.

Snapping out of her daze with a shake of her head, she went to go find Teddy.

After leaving the bathroom and walking back over to where her and her friend had been sitting earlier on, she stopped in her tracks and smiled when she saw her friend bent over in her stool, laughing so hard that there was almost no sound coming out of her mouth.

She assumed she was laughing at something the man next to her said, who was now in the seat Arizona had previously been sitting in, and grinning at Teddy.

Quickly scanning her surroundings, she noticed that the girl who had just kissed her was nowhere to be seen. Trying to not let the disappointment of that sink in, she went over to her friend and told her she was going to for a walk and that she would see her later.

After she got out onto the street and looked around, the blonde realized that she had no idea where to go.

Arizona sighed and let out a chuckle, picking a random direction to go and hoped that she would be able to eventually get to her hotel that way.

After about twenty minutes of walking and not seeing anything familiar, she stopped at a corner store to grab something to drink.

Spotting a beach in the distance, she thought getting lost could absolutely be worth just being able to watch the sunset while sitting in the sand.

The blonde slipped off her heeled ankle length boots once she got to sand and carried them with her, walking towards the water glistening from the moonlight shining down onto it, the sound of quiet waves hitting the shoreline making her feel extremely calm and content.

* * *

After leaving the bathroom and the blonde, Callie looked over towards where Addison was sitting, her eyes drooping, and slumped over in her seat, apparently having gotten from 'drunk but still able to function' to 'very drunk and sleepy, on the verge of passing out on the spot' within the twenty minutes since she had left their booth.

The brunette let out a sigh and walked over to her "Ready to go?"

The red-head just grunted and nodded.

Callie laughed and pulled her friend up, walking her out of the now mostly empty bar and quickly called for a taxi, knowing she had a very short amount of time before Addison would be sleeping like the dead whether they were back at their hotel or not.

A fifteen minute car ride later, she had to literally drag her friend out onto the street and into their hotel room, Addison in a half conscious state and not helpful at all, just barely standing up on her own.

After an awkward re-dressing Callie had finally gotten her friend settled in bed. Not feeling tired in the slightest, she decided that she would change into something more comfortable and just relax on the balcony.

Seeing the notification pop up on her phone for a message from her younger sister, she sent a quick reply telling her that she had a great first night '_Down Under_'

Aria had asked if anything interesting had happened, causing a smirk to come to her face.

The brunette just responded 'I guess you could say so.' and after a confused message back, she said she would explain later on, and she was going to bed.

Wrapped up in a burrito yet again, her thoughts wandered to the cute blonde killer dimples and striking blue eyes from the bar, and she fell asleep feeling a lot better than she had in months.

* * *

_**AN: **__I'm gonna try out updating maybe every other day, but with short chapters. If you'd prefer to wait and have longer chapters let me know and I'll try that out as well. Again, please let me know what you thought, and constructive criticism is always encouraged. Thanks for reading.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Considering I'm going on a week long trip the day after tomorrow, I quickly threw this together for you guys. Probably going to be the last update for a while. Hope this'll help tide you over. At this point in time, I'm not entirely sure where the story is set, I'm not really an expert on Australia even though I lived there for like 8 months. So let's just pretend that all of this makes sense even if it doesn't okay? Okay._

* * *

Callie had been half asleep for close to an hour before she woke up to the sound of loud gagging from the bathroom of her and Addison's shared hotel room.

She sat up and slowly padded her way towards her friend calling "Ads? You good?" through the closed door separating them.

The only response she got was the flush of the toilet, and then the door opened, the red-head looking down right miserable, and she dragged herself towards her bed and flopped face first down onto it grunting out "Coffee."

Callie chuckled and went to get dressed for the day, despite it still being dark out.

Coming out of the bathroom she had changed into a pair of cut off jean shorts and an over sized t-shirt, a red plaid shirt tied around her waist, completed with a pair of black combat boots.

"Going out for coffee what do you want?" The brunette shouted purposefully loud to her friend from the door.

There was an immediate groan at the volume of her voice and a barely audible "Stop yelling at me. Latte with an extra shot of espresso, and something really greasy to eat."

Getting out onto the street in front of their hotel room, and pulled out her phone quickly searching for the best coffee shop nearby that would be open at this hour.

After finding one, she started walking in what she thought was the right direction, it was only when she ended up at a road that ended at a beach, did she realize that she had walked

Cursing under her breath, she looked around to see if there were any street names that had been a part of the directions that she saved onto her phone.

The brunette let out a growl when she saw nothing familiar nearby whatsoever. _Just my luck_. She thought to herself.

Noticing that the sky was slowly morphing from the dark blue into more of a purple, the bad attitude that had started to seep in, disappeared just as quickly as it had come.

Callie had not been awake to actually witness a sunset in longer than she cared to admit, even though it used to be something she had greatly enjoyed doing, and often, before she had started college, which is when she started appreciating her sleep that much more.

Walking across the street, she looked around for an area that would be ideal to just sit and watch the colours of the sky change.

Seeing a pier in the distance, she headed towards it, what she didn't see until she got closer was that there was already someone there , not that it was much of a concern, until she realized just who it was.

The blonde from earlier that night

The brunette froze, unsure of what she should do. The girl didn't seem to know she was there yet, maybe she could go back the way she had come without being noticed? She didn't think she'd be able to face her after what she had done in that dirty bathroom of the bar, not yet anyways, so she slowly turned around and started to walk away as quickly and quietly as she could.

She could enjoy the sunrise some other time. 

* * *

Once the sky had settled onto a light blue, and she no longer had the area all to herself, Arizona called for a taxi and went back to her hotel.

When she entered the darkened room and heard her friend's light snoring, she tiptoed over to her suitcase to grab her clothes for the day and went for a quick shower.

Despite not getting any sleep the night before, the blonde was weirdly energized. Sitting down on the bed next to Teddy, she considered waking her up so they could go and do something interesting.

Kicking the bed her friend was sprawled out on, she shouted "Teds! Wake up."

The taller woman squeezed her eyes shut tighter and growled "Go away."

Getting up and sitting next to her friend, she started bouncing "_Get up."_

With a groan the dirty blonde sat up and rubbed at her eyes. "What time is it?"

Arizona smiled apologetically and shrugged "Little after seven."

"Oh come on, seriously? I'm going back to sleep."

"No! We're gonna go out and do tourist-y things. Get up, get dressed, let's go." Arizona said and slapped Teddy on the back "Hurry!" She said when her friend just sat there and glared.

Half an hour later, Teddy emerged from the bathroom dressed and ready for the day with a frown on her face. "Well what are we doing then?"

Rattling off a list of things she found online that they could do, she let her friend pick their first activity of the day.

They agreed on renting a car so they could just drive around for the time being.

"So where'd you go when you left the bar last night?" Teddy asked with her feet on the dashboard and her seat fully reclined.

"Tried walking to the hotel on my own. Got really lost and ended up at the beach.. Watched the sunrise."

Teddy threw her head back and laughed "Of course you got lost."

Arizona shot a playful glare over to the other side of the car "Hey now! Be nice to me or I'll kick you out of this car and see how well you navigate around here."

Changing the subject, the darker haired woman looked out of the window and said "So the most interesting thing of your night was getting soaked in vodka?"

"Well... No."

"No?"

"Uh.. You know that girl who caused the soaking of the vodka?" Arizona said and looked over to her friend slightly with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah? What about her?"

"She.. kissed me." After a confused '_What?!_' she add on "In the bathroom. Just really quickly and then she left."

"She makes me spill my drink on you, follows you into the bathroom, kisses you, and then just leaves? I'm sorry but that sounds more like something you would do."

Arizona couldn't hold back a laugh at that "True. and to make it all better.. I was topless when she walked in."

"Ok now you're just making stuff up." Teddy grumbled.

The next few minutes were filled with multitudes of '_Am not!_' and _'Are so!'_

"Ok, to sum up your night: Vodka thrown on you, hot girl walks in on you without a shirt on, kisses you. That sounds like the beginning of a corny porno."

"I resent that! My life does not resemble porn!"

"Uh, yeah Zona, it does." Teddy said with a disbelieving look.

The blonde narrowed her eyes then sighed "Maybe a little."

"So do you and this girl have any plans? Or.."

At this Arizona's cheeks darkened slightly and she raised her shoulders to try to hide it. "No.. We don't even know each others names. So we definitely do not have plans."

The taller of the two's jaw dropped and she stared at her friend for a few minutes. "I literally don't even know what to say to you right now _Arizona Leigh Robbins!_"

"Well _excuse me_, _Theodora_, I didn't really have a chance to ask her for her full name and life story. Don't think I'm not going to ask you about that guy you were fawning over before I left either!" Arizona said to change the subject, not comfortable with where this was headed.

"Hey! I know his first and last name, and we didn't kiss! Can't even compare the two."

"Whatever, Teds. Just because you didn't kiss doesn't mean you didn't want to. I bet if you weren't so worried about appearances you'd have let him throw a party in your panties already."

Her friend just grumbled and turned to look out of the window again causing Arizona to mumble _"That's what I thought."_


End file.
